What a Strange Coincidence
by Ezzekiel
Summary: This is my interpretation on how Sonic and Tails met, and it's a very original story idea. I must be the first person who has thought of writing a story based on this!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was meant to be posted on Wednesday instead of now, but my internet felt liek being offline for a few days just to piss me off, good times! I wanted this posted Wednesday because that was the 18th anniversary of Sonic Twosday, a.k.a. November 24th 1992, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Genesis was released...and it was on a Tuesday, hence the name (give it up for Sega and their witty puns). Soooo yeah, Happy Belated Sonic Twosday everyone! I'm almost done with chapter 2, just a few more touch up things to work on, so it'll be up in a day or two. In the meantime, reviews are always nice.**

**Not sure if this is a must or not, but since everyone else is doing it, I wanna be popular, too!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sonic-related. **

What a Strange Coincidence! Ch 1

Today was like any other: bright, sunny, Mobians laughing and enjoying themselves...as they pushed around a small fox. "What's the matter, freak? Can't you see no one likes you around here? You should just go home to your mommy and stay there...oh wait, that's right! You don't have any parents! Hahaha!" a wolf said as he mocked the young fox. "For someone with two tails, you sure have no brain!" he continued as his friends laughed with him. "Sh-shut up! M-my parents d-didn't leave m-me! They j-just went on-on vacation!" the small fox said between sobs. "They must be having one heck of a vacation without you then! It's no wonder they haven't come back, they'd have to deal with a two-tailed crybaby FREAK!" the wolf said, putting extra emphasis at the end. "They d-don't hate me! Th-they'll come b-b-baahhahahh!" the fox yelled before breaking down into more crying. "Come on guys, let's get out of here before we drown" the wolf said motioning for his gang to follow.

It took several minutes before the fox had calmed down enough to decide to do anything, which he then chose to just head home. He trudged along, sniffling every few seconds as he slowly made his way towards the place he knew he was safe from bullies like that wolf. "I w-wish my parents would c-come home...then I w-wouldn't be made fun of...except f-for those two stupid tails!" the young fox said, grabbing said items one in each paw. He then began tugging on them, expecting to pull one loose so he wouldn't be such an eyesore, only to cause himself to yelp in pain. After rubbing his backside a little, he noticed he wasn't anywhere near his home, instead he had no idea where he really was. Just then, some nearby bushes startled rustling, causing the kitsune to jump in fright. "H-hello?" the little fox asked a little scared. The only thing that answered was more rustling. The fox gulped before taking a few steps towards the bush in an attempt to discover what was behind it. "Hello? Is someone there?" the fox carefully asked as he approached it. The bush only shook some more in response.

The small fox reached out a shaky paw to pull aside the foliage and see what was behind it, but just before his paw made contact, a small explosion engulfed the plant, sending a screaming fox backwards and away. The young kitsune scrambled to his feet, shaking his head a few times to clear his vision that had a hard time staying still. As his eyesight regained its normality, his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Where the bush had once been was now a burnt spot on the ground and three BuzzBombers were slowly flying over it and making their way towards him. The small fox was frozen in fear as he watched these robots advance him with a clear intent to harm. "Unidentified life-form, prepare to be eliminated in the name of Robotnik!" one said in a monotone voice. One by one they charged up their laser blasts and prepared to incinerate the little kit. As the fox cowered, afraid that these things were surely going to kill him, a rush of wind swept by almost knocking the fox to the ground. Three metallic explosions were heard followed by lots of objects hitting the ground.

After a few seconds and realizing that the danger seemed to have vanished, the fox poked his head up from under his arms, curious to see why he hadn't been 'eliminated in the name of Robotnik'. What he saw made him even more shocked then previously. The ground was littered with hundreds of metal scraps ranging in size from big to small and in the center of the destruction was a blue hedgehog...wait, blue? "Woohoo! Three for one! I think that calls for a snack" the mysterious hedgehog said before pulling out what looked to be a hotdog covered in chili that had been buried somewhere his his mass of exceptionally spiny-looking quills. The small fox brushed himself off before cautiously approaching the hedgehog in question, afraid that he too might attack him. "D-did you beat those things up?" he asked. His cobalt savior turned his head towards the fox before swallowing his bite. "Sure did kid, scrapped those badniks faster than you could bat an eye" he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Wow, how did you do it! I mean those things looked real nasty! I thought they were going to destroy everything! But you just came in and POW! BAM! WHAM! Took 'em out without even breaking a sweat!" the young fox said enthusiastically.

The hedgehog laughed at the kit's antics, watching him wag his tail back and forth rapidly. 'Geez, he's flopping that thing around so fast, I swear I'm seeing two! Wait a minute...' the hedgehogs expression changed from amused to serious so fast it made the fox a little uncomfortable. "Ummm, is something wrong?" the fox said, unsure as to how he must have upset his hero. "Geez Louweez! Am I seeing things, or do you really have two!" the hedgehog asked incredulously. The fox looked at him confused for a second before realizing what he was talking about. The kit looked down sadly thinking he just freaked out his idol and now he's going to run away from him or make fun of his deformity. "That is...AWESOME!" there were the three words he had been dreading, now his moment of gratitude was crushed because the Mobian who saved him now thinks...wait, what did he say? "That has to be the coolest thing in the world! I've never seen someone with two!" the hedgehog said practically jumping on the kitsune and physically inspecting the two tails. "Wow! They're all big and fluffy, too! You must keep them well groomed! But I'd be proud of having two if I was you as well! Can you do any tricks with them? Oooo, I bet if you spun 'em fast enough you could fly! That'd be WAY past cool!..oh, sorry I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, you probably get that a lot though, huh?" the hedgehog said letting go of the tails and taking a few steps back.

The fox slowly turned around to face him with a very confused expression written all over his face. "Y-you mean...you're not freaked out by my hideous deformity?" the kit asked uncertainly. "Hideous! Kid you need to get new friends, those are not gross at all. Far from it my furry little buddy, those are too awesome to think that they're in any way 'hideous'! That'd be like people thinking I'm some sort of freak for having blue quills, but I think it rather suits me, don't you?" the hedgehog said while doing a silly pose. The little kitsune giggled at the hedgehog before looking back at his tails and grabbing them. "Well...I guess it's sort of neat to have two tails...I just thought it was disturbing to have more than the correct amount of appendages" the hedgehog sighed at the fox in pity. "Look buddy, you're not helping anyone by thinking that way. Who cares what other people think if it's not something that you wanna hear?" the fox continued too look at the hedgehog as if he were crazy. "But how will I learn from my mistakes and better myself if I don't wanna hear negative opinions of others?" this caused the hedgehog to laugh since it seemed so ridiculous that such a young Mobian overanalyzed things so much.

"First off, you know what I mean, and secondly, take my advice to heart. You're only hurting yourself if you let yourself get down about what other people say. By the way, what's your name kid?" the fox looked down again before mumbling incoherently. "Come again?" the blue Mobian said, prodding the other to repeat himself. "My name is...Miles Prower. I know, stupid right?" the young kitsune said grumpily. "Well my name is M- err I mean, Sonic. Just call me Sonic the Hedgehog" Miles looked at the other with a confused expression. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Don't you have a last name? Doesn't it usually mean people with their race as their surname have either disowned their family or they're from a poor family not worth mentioning?" Sonic crossed his arms and grunted in frustration that the kit was smart enough to catch him. "Alright alright you got me...my real name is Nikky Parlouzer. I just got the nickname Sonic because of how fast I run, plus it's got a nice ring to it"

Sonic then ruffled the kit's hair before he went to make his departure. "It was nice meeting you Miles, but I gotta get going. Those badniks don't trash themselves!" just before he took off, however, Miles latched onto his arm to keep him from leaving. "Wait! Why do you have to go so soon? Why are you destroying those robots? Who is that Robotnik guy? Can I come with you?" Miles said unleashing a torrent of questions. "Well I need to get a move on to catch up on lost time, those robots are hurting other people like you and I'm here to stop 'em, Robotnik is the creator of those badniks and since I'm like his sworn enemy I'm here to defeat 'em, and why do you wanna come along for?" Sonic replied answering each of the kit's questions. "Well I got nothing here for me and I wanna help out! You looked so cool beating up those ro- err, I mean badniks. I wanna learn to do that, too! You could teach me, right?" Sonic looked at Miles for a little as if studying him. "I suppose I could teach you what I know, but won't your parents get worried about you? You're only like seven" Miles looked at Sonic with a sad and grumpy look. "I'm eight and a half...but I haven't seen my parents in a few years...I don't know where they are"

Sonic eyes bugged out at this new wave of information. "You don't have any parents! Who's been taking care of you?" Miles shrugged "I guess just me" Sonic stared at the kit for a few seconds before he shook his head a few times and looked at him with a little more seriousness. "I can't leave you to fend for yourself...even if you seem to be doing a good job. Alright kid I'll tell you what, you can come with me, but I gotta warn you it's not going to be easy" the fox looked over zealous at the mention of a new life with his hero. "YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Miles said tackling Sonic almost to the ground in a choking hug. "Calm down Miles...ugh, maybe you're right about that name. I know, first order of business, let's give you a nice nickname like me. Something more suiting hmmm, Fluffy? No, too childish, how about Fur-ball? Nah, that's lame, needs to be something identifiable, maybe something to do with your tails...oh! How about Tails?" Miles' eyes lit up at the name. "It's great, it's wonderful, it's perfect!" Tails said wagging his namesakes around. "Then it's settled, as long as you and me are best buds, your name shall be Tails" Sonic said grinning and firmly grasping Tails' shoulder. The kit beamed up at Sonic, excited that he met his first true friend and ecstatic that he could ditch his lame name for one he liked a lot better, just like his new best friend did. "Well Tails, I think it's about time we get a move on, we're burning daylight!" Sonic said as Tails nodded in agreement. "Now, let's head to Emerald Hill Zone. That's where Robuttnik's trail has been leading and I'm sure we'll find him there! Let's just hope you can keep up with me!" Sonic said before dashing off with Tails following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little late, but that's ok since it's up. First off, anyone who can't recognize sarcasm, the whole summary of this story is COMPLETELY sarcastic. What that means is when I said this story is a brand new idea and no one has thought of it, OBVIOUSLY everyone and their mother has used this idea several times. I know I'm not the first one to think of something liek this, it was a joke people. With that said and done, let's move onto the story because I gotta go to work.**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns anything Sonic related, not me.**

What a Strange Coincidence! Ch 2

"Ok Tails, first thing you gotta know is badniks are called that for a reason. They're bad and will stop at nothing and do whatever it takes to make sure you go down. Fortunately, with True Blue as your mentor, you'll be smashing bots like a pro in no time!" Sonic explained as he and Tails ran at an even pace toward the Emerald Hill Zone. "So, why is this 'Robotnik' person attacking Emerald Hill Zone anyways? What's he trying to gain or prove?" Tails asked innocently. "Now isn't that the million dollar question? All I know is this guy is no good, plus it's pretty fun to smash up his bots" Sonic said chuckling.

After a few hundred yards, they came across two badniks: another BuzzBomber and this time a Coconuts. The Mobians skidded to a halt as the robots turned in their approaching direction. "Look what we have here? A hedgehog and a fox! Surrender under the might of Robotnik or be destroyed!" the Coconuts announced as he got a cocoanut bomb ready and the BuzzBomber charged up a laser sting. "Ok Tails, watch and learn...literally, this might get dirty and you're still new to this" Sonic said holding his comrade back who was itching to scrap. After glancing at Sonic and noticing his intensely serious expression, the young fox nodded and backed down. "Listen up metal heads! You tell that Robotnik creep that his old buddy Sonic is in town and he isn't gonna stand by and watch him tear apart a few zones and get what he wants!" Sonic announced taking a few steps forward. "Very well, if you won't come quietly, then we'll annihilate you!" the BuzzBomber said.

Sonic broke off to the left as the BuzzBomber shot his laser sting at the spot Sonic had been less than a second ago previously. Coconuts hurled several bombs in Sonic's direction, but each falling short as Sonic sped by. In an instant, Sonic changed direction and headed straight towards Coconuts, sending the monkey in a panic as he unleashed several bombs in a blind desperate attempt. As he approached his target, Sonic leaped high in the air as all the bombs went under him. While in midair, Sonic curled into a ball and landed directly on top of Coconuts, his sharp spines puncturing the robot and the impact crushing several main servos and parts, overall severely damaging the unit. The initial force of the impact and the momentum imputed and distributed sent Sonic bouncing off the Coconuts and back into the air. Sonic then used his velocity to crash into the BuzzBomber, which in turn smashed it to bits. Sonic uncurled from a ball and landed perfectly on his feet, like he had done so many times before, several yards from the wreckage. A few seconds later, the Coconuts fell to the ground and a small explosion erupted from the hunk of junk.

Sonic made his way back over to his cheering companion with a smirk on his face. "And that is your first lesson" Sonic said as he walked up to the kit. "Wait, m-my first lesson?" Tails asked confused. "Yes, your first lesson is to master the art of rolling into a ball. It is the perfect offensive and defensive tactic, and your training begins now" Sonic said as he turned around and started forward. Tails took a few seconds to realize Sonic had started walking away, but quickly ran to catch up when he did. "Ok, so what's step one?" Tails said as he walked along at Sonic's side. "Step one, my young padawan, is to learn to roll into a ball, but not just any ball, if it's not perfect then you will leave yourself open and exposed. If there is one opening or one flaw in your ball form, your enemy will use that to their advantage and your greatest ability will become useless. You cannot give your opponent that chance!" Sonic said, stopping and looking directly into the kit's eyes with seriousness. "Okay okay, I get it! Just...stop looking at me like that...you're giving me the creeps! So how do I roll into the 'perfect ball'?" Tails asked.

"Well show me what you got first, roll into a ball!" Sonic announced. Tails quickly obliged and tucked into a perfect little ball of fuzz. Sonic walked around the kit and inspected him from every side. "Not bad not bad, I see you have some experience, only a few flaws. First, keep you ears tucked, they'll get in the way otherwise. Second, keep your feet facing forward, that will affect both rolling and your landing. Third, keep your back more curved, it's too straight here, that could cause injuries down the line. And finally..." Sonic said as he gave Tails a push forward, in which he rolled, lost grip and opened up flat on his back. "Focus more! If you do not pay attention and become the ball, then your are not the ball. If you are not the ball, then you are a defenseless Mobian and you will get killed!" Sonic yelled causing Tails to gulp audibly at the end. "The Ball Form will be your most basic ability. I want you to do it until it becomes second nature. The rest of the moves I teach you after this require you to have full knowledge of the Ball Form, so until you're able to roll into a perfect ball in the blink of an eye, your training cannot continue"

Tails looked at Sonic with a confused expression when he finished. "Wait, it can't continue? But I thought my training just began! This doesn't seem very effective, nor worthwhile in my opinion. How does-" Sonic put his hand over Tails' muzzle silencing him. "Listen kid, I'm the master, you're the student. I make the rules, you follow them. This training can be very simple if you do what I say, when I say, instead of questioning my motives at every turn. I developed this art of fighting and its proven very worthy against Robotnik and his gang. You saw it in action twice so you can't deny that it doesn't work. I'm bringing you along and teaching you all this because I know you got something, but I don't wanna teach you if you're gonna be all uppity about my style, understood?" Tails nodded slowly and Sonic removed his hand from the kit's mouth. "Sorry" Tails mumbled. "S'okay, kid. Now, along with learning to roll into a ball for combat, we're also going to be running A LOT. The main purpose of this is to have the agility to move quickly in and out of danger, and also to build stamina so you don't tire yourself out in a fight. The worst thing you can do is to be in a battle and halfway through you wanna call timeout so you can take a rest. So each day we'll be running and when we're not running, we'll be training on your ball form" at this Tails let out a groan, but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth at the look Sonic gave him.

"First, let's see how fast you are. Run to that tree and back" Sonic said pointing to a tree about a hundred yards away. Tails got in a running stance and took off, however, as he dashed by Sonic, one of his tails smacked into Sonic and knocked him back about five yards. Tails hadn't noticed and continued his sprint while Sonic lay on the ground coughing and spluttering from having the wind knocked out of him. After a few seconds, Sonic regained his composure and got back up just as Tails came racing back. "How...was...that?" Tails said a little out of breath. "I...I don't know...when you took off...one of your tails hit me...what the heck are those things made of, bricks?" Sonic said having a little trouble breathing. Tails looked at the ground sheepishly. "No...they're just...I don't know, strong I guess?" Sonic stared at Tails incredulously. "How can you not know? At first glance they don't look much, but those powder-puffs sure can pack a wallop. Let me see something, come here a second, will ya?" Tails was a little hesitant, but regardless, made his way over to Sonic.

Sonic spun Tails around and grabbed both his namesakes, one in each hand, and inspected them a little more detailed than his first attempt. "Hey what are you...ahahaha! Stop that tickles! Ouch! Hey don't-OW! Would you please...ahahaha! Cut it out! Hahahahah! No more! No more! I'm gonna pee! Ahhhh ahhhh" Tails' breathing returned to normal after calming down. "Hmmm, they don't look like much...let's test a few things. I'll toss this cocoanut...don't worry it's not one of that badniks bombs, anyways I'll toss it at you and you smack it with your tails as hard as you can" Sonic said holding a cocoanut from one of the many palm trees that littered Emerald Hill. Tails nodded and got in position as Sonic gently tossed the fruit at his buddy. Then Tails did two things that struck Sonic as unbelievable. Just before Tails went to hit the cocoanut, he revved his namesakes up, spinning them incredibly fast. After that small feat, Tails turned and snapped his body around, his tails slicing through the air and not only making contact with the fruit, but slicing it cleanly in half sending the two pieces flying.

"Wh-what in Mobius was that!" Sonic shouted after regaining his senses. "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Tails said looking at Sonic confused. "Not in the literal cense, Tails those things you got there are incredible!" Sonic said walking back up to the kit. "They are? How so?" Tails asked, still lost in finding what was so fascinating. "Well for starters, they're way more powerful than they look. I wanna test something else now after seeing that. Tails, spin those bad boys as fast as you can!" Tails looked at Sonic strangely for a moment before he realized he'd been given an order. Tails looked behind him and wagged his namesakes a few times before rotating them in a clockwise fashion at a slow speed. He did this until they were so wound up, he couldn't twist them anymore in that direction. Then he untwisted and spun them in the opposite direction very fast until he wound them up in the other direction, even twisting a little too far and pinching himself causing him to yelp. "Hmmm, that's weird, seems like you spun them easier the last time" Sonic said a little disappointed. Tails stopped rubbing his backside and looked at his namesakes. He swished them around a little before flexing them roughly, eliciting a CLICK! Tails gasped as he felt at the base of his tails, feeling for what made that mystery noise. "What happened?" Sonic asked after hearing the sound. "I-I don't know, it felt like I dislocated my tail bones or something, but everything seems to be ok" Tails said wagging his namesakes around a little.

Tails flexed his tails again, and sure enough another loud CLICK! resounded just like before. Tails grabbed at the base of his tails again looking a little scared, but calmed down when everything seemed alright. "Hmmm, this is weird, I've never felt or heard that before. I wonder..." Tails said trailing off. Tails looked behind him at his namesakes as he flexed them just like before. Instead of relaxing the muscles after he heard the loud CLICK!, Tails started spinning his tails around, and to his great surprise, found them spinning a lot easier and smoother. Tails suddenly noticed that not only were his namesakes spinning incredibly fast, they weren't winding up! With a little more effort, Tails clenched his eyes shut and spun his tails as fast as he could. After a few strenuous moments, Tails suddenly realized he couldn't feel the ground under his feet. He peeked an eye open and saw he was about eight feet off the ground and steadily rising, unfortunately, the initial shock of weightlessness startled the kit and made him lose his focus on spinning his appendages, causing him to crash to the ground. Sonic was at the young Mobian's side in moments. "Tails! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Because if you can, THAT WAS AMAZING! How did you do that? Did you know you could do that? I mean...for Chaos sake, YOU FLEW!" Sonic yelled causing the fox the flinch at the level of the noise. Tails sat up exhausted and slowly waited for the world to come back in focus. "That...was...tiring...can I...take a break...from training?" Tails said forcing his way through the words. "Oh yeah, of course buddy, I was just gonna suggest the same thing. How do your tails feel after that?" Tails looked up and glared at Sonic for a second while continuing to pant. "Like...lead...bricks" Sonic chuckled a little at Tails' remark. "Alright buddy, you just rest for a while, we'll talk some more later" And with that, Sonic left Tails to lie back down and relax.


End file.
